


Lay It On Me

by Salmon_Pink



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too many daiquiris and a simple black thong and Dinah's in over her head again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay It On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [DCnU Meme](http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/3414.html), [prompt](http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/3414.html?thread=1120598#t1120598) "Starling likes being spanked. Hard. If her ass isn't red, it wasn't good enough. She talks Canary into doing it to her".

Dinah has no idea why she’s even doing this. 

Well, all those strawberry daiquiris might have something to do with it.

She really should have learned back in college that fruity drinks are the devil, because it makes it too damn hard to keep track of how much she’s drinking.

She _really_ should have learned back in college that mixing Ev and alcohol is never a good idea, fruity drinks or otherwise.

But she’s here and she’s doing this and Ev’s wearing a thong and Dinah’s staring.

The thong is plain black but made of this satin-like material that catches the light a little and Dinah is _definitely_ staring.

“We doing this, sweets?” Ev asks, cocking her hip a little.

Dinah has no idea why her mouth feels dry but all she can do is nod.

That gets her the kind of smile she’s more used to seeing when Ev’s kicking bad guys across the room and loving every second. And then Ev’s sauntering closer, hips swinging, wearing only a top her breasts are practically spilling out of and that damn thong.

It’s a good thing Dinah’s already perched on the edge of the bed, because she’s pretty sure her legs wouldn’t support her if she were still standing.

Dinah isn’t into spanking. Mostly because she’s never considered trying it - it’s a nonentity, it simply doesn’t exist in her mind. Or it didn’t, until Ev started whispering in her ear after yet another of God knows how many cocktails.

Whispering about how it feels, what it does to her, how good it is. How much she loves it but she can never find the right partner, somebody who knows their strength, somebody who knows instinctively when to go hard and when to go soft, somebody that Ev _trusts_.

Somebody like Dinah, it turns out, and this is fucking _insane_ , but there’s no backing out now.

She can’t back out. In all honesty, she doesn’t _want_ to.

And then Ev’s stretching out over her lap, cat-like grace that isn’t fair considering how much they’ve been drinking. Facing the mattress, beautiful, round, _perfect_ ass in the air as she settles until her hips are pressing down over Dinah’s thighs.

“Give it to me, daddy,” Ev smirks, looking back over her shoulder and fluttering her eyelashes in an exaggeratedly coy manner. 

“This is so messed up,” Dinah whispers, and even though her voice is hushed, it still sounds kind of awed.

“That’s what makes it fun,” Ev purrs. She wiggles her ass a little, almost as if she’s just getting comfy, but Dinah’s pretty sure she’s actually showing off.

Because that’s how these things always go. Ev, alcohol, Dinah forgetting that last time was supposed to be the _last_ time, Ev showing off, and then there’s violence and usually some form of nudity and Dinah ends up with a hangover that lasts for _days_ , and another promise that it really _is_ the last time.

And maybe there’s a little anger there that Dinah didn’t know she was carrying, or maybe it’s the rush of _her_ being the one in control for once on these crazy nights out, but Dinah’s arm is up and swinging back down before she registers herself moving.

It takes Dinah by surprise, the way the flesh feels under her palm, the sting in her hand and the hypnotic jiggle of it. And it obviously takes Ev by surprise too, judging by the rough noise she makes that chokes off into a gasp.

There’s a white mark on Ev’s ass, and Dinah watches as the white floods with pink until there’s a flushed mark the same size as her hand.

She left that there. All the people she’s fought, all the wounds she’s inflicted, and she’s never been fascinated by it before but she can’t stop _staring_.

Ev’s fingernails dig into her thigh, shock her out of the trance, and Dinah realises she has her arm raised again, hovering awkwardly in midair.

“Don’t stop,” Ev hisses, and her eyes are wide and wild and Dinah’s heart skips a beat.

She slaps Ev’s ass, the pleased groan Ev can’t hold back burning her ears. She doesn’t wait to watch the white skin turn pink this time, just spanks her again, again, feeling the force of each blow shoving Ev’s hips down against her lap. Somehow her other hand has settled on the small of Ev’s back, holding her steady, holding her _down_ , and Ev’s making a steady stream of sound, gasping and cooing, noises that sound somewhere between a laugh and a moan.

It’s only her arm moving but Dinah can feel herself breathing heavily, feel herself sweating, damp moisture along her hairline and heat burning in her chest and belly. Heat burning lower, and she can _feel_ her pulse throbbing between her legs, toes curling in the shaggy fabric of the bedside rug.

She could fall into a rhythm, but somehow she won’t let herself. Keeps the blows erratic, never letting Ev guess when the next one will fall, _where_ the next one will fall. Slapping each cheek, individually and across both, occasionally hitting the tops of Ev’s thighs, slapping high and low, and it’s the lowest slaps that get the lowest noises, the _dirtiest_ noises, pouring from Ev’s lips. 

She keeps each blow sharp and sudden, like a strike, until Ev’s squirming against her, keening high in her throat, and Dinah’s dizzy and panting and so, so needy. Ev’s ass is hot to the touch, mottled with pink and red, and Dinah isn’t thinking anymore, her mind a swirl of fire and lust. On the next slap, her hand doesn’t retreat, but instead slides down, fingers slipping under the material of Ev’s thong to caress between the cheeks of her ass. Moving down, between her legs, and Ev’s so hot, so wet for her, and it takes Dinah a moment to realise that that groan came from them _both_.

“Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Dinah,” Ev gasps, arching her back, bracing her hands against the mattress and pressing into the touch.

Dinah shivers, fingers stroking along the smooth skin, before pressing inside, three fingers slipping in easily as Ev opens to her. Searing warmth, so soft, and she can’t see what she’s doing, the thong in the way. But somehow that just makes it _better_ , obscene movement under that thin strip of shiny black fabric, as Dinah pumps her fingers in and out of that heat. Definite rhythm this time, relentless and sure, and she can hear Ev struggling for breath, reddened ass flexing as she rolls her hips into Dinah’s touch.

Dinah feels like she can’t breathe, her chest aching, and then she’s pressing the tip of her thumb in beside her fingers and Ev tightens up around her, cries out, loud and earnest. The sound makes Dinah gasp, and then she’s watching and feeling it as Ev falls over the edge, as she comes, hips still working themselves back, soft but hungry noises echoing through Dinah’s mind.

It isn’t fair that Ev can recover as quickly as does, but almost as soon as Dinah’s hand has slid free from her thong, Ev’s pushing up on to her knees, roughly shoving Dinah back against the bed. Her eyes are still wild, but a different kind of wild, hazy and shocked and fucked-out and still hungry, and she’s not smirking anymore.

Instead she’s pulling at the fly on Dinah’s jeans, practically tearing the material in her haste, and it’s rare to see a shake in Ev’s hands but Dinah can feel them trembling when they brush her stomach.

And then the fly is open and Ev pulls Dinah’s jeans and panties down her thighs in one quick movement. Barely pushing them past Dinah’s knees before she’s shoving Dinah’s legs apart, and Dinah shakes one ankle free of the denim right before Ev leans down and buries her face between Dinah’s thighs.

Dinah shouts, sudden bark of sound that sounds raw and guttural, and she can’t even remember the last time she was this turned on. Her hips push up, one thigh sliding up over Ev’s shoulder, her heel pressing against Ev’s back. 

And Ev doesn’t tease, doesn’t make her wait. Tongue moving instantly, and Dinah’s so wet for it. Feeling the ripple of muscle as it pushes inside, feels herself pulsing around it, and there’s no way she’s going to last. Gets one hand on the back of Ev’s head, pushing her down as Dinah’s hips rock up, and she doesn’t care how demanding she’s being, she _needs_ this. 

Ev groans against her, and the vibration of it makes Dinah moan, makes her babble things that don’t make sense, makes her want _more_.

And then Ev’s lips are pressing against her clit, and Ev’s sucking lightly at it, strange sensation that makes Dinah cry out again, and she can’t control her hips, feels like she can’t control any part of her body as everything flashes cold for a second before heat is coursing through her. Hand gripping the sheets as she arches, and she can’t tell if her vision is blacking out or if she’s squeezing her eyes shut as she comes, pleasure rippling up her spine and sending her spinning.

She’s not sure if it’s seconds, minutes or hours later when her brain starts to come back online, but Ev’s sitting beside her, casually licking her lips, so Dinah guesses it can’t have been _that_ long. 

Dinah’s legs feel like jelly, there are electric aftershocks tingling through her body, and her mind feels like cotton candy.

Ev grins down at her, and Dinah feels a spike of something white-hot and ready for more between her legs. 

“Wow, hon, next time we explore one of _your_ secret kinks, okay?” she winks.

Dinah lets out a long, shaky breath. She’s pretty sure this is the point where she should offer at least a _token_ protest. 

But somewhere through the haze of cotton candy she can already feel her mind listing the possibilities.


End file.
